bella and edward another story
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: bella is pregnant and on isle Esme with edward, carlisle is unavailable and Alcie has to step up as mid wife wwhen Bella's water breaks, but what happens when she reaises she cant touch the blood. Will Edward willignly deliver his own child a breech baby?
1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning." He whispered in my ear when he was sure I was awake. I rolled over and looked up into his eyes, my left arm lying across his marble chest. We were on holiday near Isle Esme. For Christmas last year Carlisle had bought the surrounding Islands, one for each couple. I and Edward were laid in our bedroom. His had stroked the back of my neck, my skin felt like a live wire every time he touched me. Stupid human reactions I cursed mentally.

"What do you want to do today?" Edward asked, resting one hand on my abdomen. I was just under eight months pregnant, but we were still on holiday about a thousand miles from home, because Alice had said she couldn't see anything going wrong whilst we were here. Carlisle and Esme were spending today and tomorrow on the main land. Alice was coming around later to do god knows what.

"Hold that thought." Edward said icily as he stalked out of the room, cursing Emmett mildly under his breath. I sighed and climbed out of bed. We had been here all of one day and Emmet was already bored. He was complaining that the lack of sharks was making him frustrated that there was nothing decent to wrestle besides Jasper and Edward, who was currently being nicknamed the 'gypsy.'

"Can't we go do something?" Emmet begged, looking like a small child. Edward took my hand.

"Emmet why don't you go spend some time with _your_ wife?" Edward prompted, Emmet frowned.

"Rose says she isn't in the mood." He whined, I smiled and leant into Edward's side.

"Oh no." I said, trying to sound sympathetic.

Emmet snorted, "Yes because you two have been practicing abstinence of late haven't you?" He looked pointedly at my stomach.

Edward growled and I blushed. Emmet laughed walking further into the house. Edward frowned and dragged me behind him.

"Be nice," I breathed and stopped walking and started stroking his cheek when he turned to face me.

He sighed and kissed my head. I cringed as a crash resounded from the back of the house. Edward growled and stalked off, uttering the words 'wait here' as he went to check on his brother.

I walked back to our room, shutting the door behind me; I opened one of the windows, looking out at the sea, its waves lapping on the shoreline like a thirsty cat. Cool arms wrapped around my waist and I gasped, assuming it was Edward for he kissed my neck.

"He's gone." He breathed against my skin.

"Ummm." I said, so tired.

"You should go back to bed love, you're tired." Edward said, as overprotective as always.

"Edward I am fine, please don't get stressed." Only the first bit wasn't the truth, I had had a rough night. The baby kept turning and kicking and waking me up. Then I had felt sick and hot. It had taken its toll on Edward as well as me, he was now even more paranoid that I didn't feel well than normal.

"No it isn't Bella. You are tired, please just rest." He begged.

I sighed and leant into his chest. His arms wrapped tighter around me and rocked me gently. But my body would not sleep. The baby moved and I groaned.

"Darling?" He asked anxiously. I pulled his hand down to rest on my stomach.

"It won't stop moving Edward." I moaned. Edward kissed the top of my head love.

"I know dear. And why are you calling our baby an _it_?" he asked, his tone slightly amused.

"Because it is beginning to irritate me." As I spoke and Edward laughed the baby rolled over and I gasped. Edward looked at me anxiously. I sighed.

"See what I mean?" I whispered. He laughed again and I sighed.

"You know you can go wrestle with Emmet ad Jasper if you want." I said, pulling back and looking at him.

He shrugged, "I prefer spending time with you."

"But you get so bored, all I do is sleep and sit about, because I am too tired to do anything else."

He put a finger over my lips to silence me.

"You will never be boring Bella. I love you too much for that." He breathed. I sighed and pulled him to sit down on the bed, I couldn't stand any longer. He pulled me into his lap.

"Hello?" Alice's voice called from the hallway. Edward sighed and set me on the bed. Put I got up and followed him to meet her.

"Sorry, I did not mean to get you up, it's just we are all thinking of going to the main land this evening to meet up with Esme and Carlisle, and wondered if you would like to join us." She apologised.

"Don't worry Alice, of course we'll come." I said. Edward sighed.

"Oh and Rosalie said to give you this." She continued, handing me and envelope. Edward looked at me and I fanned it in front of my face.

"I'm officially a Cullen girl now." I said. Alice laughed and Edward rolled his eyes.

We said goodbye and I opened my letter. Edward came to stand over my shoulder but I shook my head at him. He muttered something intangible and left to get me drink.

The letter read,

_Dear Bella,_

_We are all going to the mainland tonight for a party, and Alcie is coming round late to do oyur make up. Don't let Edward persuade you to stay at home, he can be such a prude, if you feel tired sleep this afternoon. He is only your husband, not your father. Remember, you're a Cullen now, and as my sister in law you should up rise against your hubby._

_Love you loads, heed my warning._

_From Rose._

I laughed and tucked the letter in my pocket as Edward walked back in. He sighed and handed me a glass of water, I took it happily and we went to sit on the veranda. We lay in the hammock together, my body being held against his. He stroked my cheek and I looked up at him.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. I frowned.

"Honestly." He said, "your even more sexy now our pregnant. It almost hurts to look at you, this like torture."

"Well it is partly your fault," I whispered and kissed his jaw. He laughed and pulled me closer to him. I took a deep breath and sunk further into sleep. The last thing I was aware of was him kissing my hair.

I woke up and felt hot and queasy; I got up and bolted for the bathroom. Edward followed close behind and held my hair as I was sick in the toilet. I moaned and leant back against his legs, he bent forwards and kissed the top of my head. I moaned again as my stomach lurched, I was sick again. Edward caressed my face and kissed my blistering skin.

He looked at me anxiously as I extended my arms to be picked up. I didn't think I could stand.

He picked me up and sat me on the kitchen counter as I brushed my teeth. He stood in front of me, watching closely, his hands on either side of my hips. I felt so tired, a tear rolled down my face. I felt so useless, so tired and sick. Edward looked at me anxiously; he reached and brushed it away. I sobbed harder and threw my arms around his neck, burying my face into his shoulder crying pointlessly.

"Hey, Hey what's wrong?" he asked his hands stroking my back soothingly. His touch made me sob again. He pulled back to look at me, his black eyes searching.

"Bella, talk to me, sweetheart you're scaring me." He urged, I shook my head, my thoughts and the crying seemed pointless, even to me.

"What hurts?" He demanded, coming to the only conclusion I assumed he thought possible. That I was in pain, that there was something wrong with the baby. This thought made me cry harder, adding to his worries.

"I feel so stupid." I mumbled and took a deep breath. It trembled with the tears. He stroked my cheek.

"You could never be stupid Bella." He whispered. I shook my head.

There was a knock on the door, Edward sighed and more tears rolled down my face.

"Ignore it." He said, pulling me to him and rocking me gently, I put my hands on his chest and pushed away from him.

He pulled back and looked at me anxiously.

"I'm fine." Whispered and placed one of his hands on my stomach.

There was another demanding knock on the door and Edward went to get it. I climbed down from the counter and walked towards the door, wiping my eyes as I went. I was met by Alice who was muttering something under her breath.

The pain came on quickly, I hunched over and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Bella!" Alice cried, panic leaking through her voice. The next thing I knew Edward was there, he held my arms as I squeezed his shoulders. I groaned and sobbed as water poured down my legs and onto the floor.

"Edward the babies coming!" I cried.

"Shusssh, shush it'll be okay." He said. I half screamed half groaned as the pain ripped through me again. I then became aware of Alice throwing her phone down in frustration.

"No signal." She shouted. Edward looked scared, not as scared as I felt.

"She needs to lie down." Alice said, Edward nodded and picked me up in his arms, he carried me into the lounge and Alice threw the sofa cushions on the floor. Edward lay me down gently and pulled off my trousers.

"Edward I'm going to have to deliver the baby." Alice said, I could barely hear over my own pain filled world. Her cools hands felt soothing and Edwards hand holding mine and stroking my forehead also helped.

"I know." he muttered.

"Bella take deep breaths okay, you're going to have to trust me, I trained as a midwife in the Second World War and I can still remember..."  
"Oh my god." I cried, throwing my other hand over my eyes sobbing.

"Bella..." Edward said, "Bella look at me."

I looked up at him pleadingly.  
"Bella it's going to be okay, trust me." He said, his voice was calm but his eyes weren't.

"Ok." I whispered he kissed my hand eh held.

"The babies already crowning, there's no time to wait for Carlisle." Alice murmured and I started crying again.

"Bella arch your back," she whispered lovingly, Edward's hand coaxed my spine to bend and he rubbed it softly.

"I know it hurts darling but it will all be over soon." Edward said and kissed my forehead, I whimpered as the pain began to build again.

"Edward." Alice said quietly. Edward gasped and looked at her anxiously. She met his gaze exactly.

"What's going on?" I asked me raising my head so I could see.

"Edward?" I asked, tears streaming again.

"It's okay love just rest..." He pushed my shoulders gently back down on the cushions.  
"Tell me?" I asked, he stroked my cheek.

"Bella," Alice said, resting a hand on my knee.

"Bella the baby hasn't turned, it'll hurt more..." Alice began but the ain returned and I screamed.

"Edward I can't do this...." Alice said, meeting his gaze.

"Alice I can't..." He began.

"You're more experienced at it than me, you'll have to help the baby out and I can't touch the blood." She murmured.

Edward sighed and kissed my forehead.

He held my hand and Alice replaced him by my side, he put my hand in hers and I lay back. Alice stroked my forehead and the back of my hand. I closed my eyes.

"Bella take a deep breath okay, because this is going to hurt." Edward said a fierce note of regret in his voice.

I nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

To say it was going to hurt was an understatement.

"Push Bella." Edward said, I arched my back against Edward's cool hands as he help the baby come out straight.

He sighed frustratedly, "I can't turn it you're too far gone."

The pain began to rise again and I whimpered, my eyes opened to see Edward looking at me anxiously. I closed my eyes again. Alice touched my cheek.

"One more." She whispered.

"Now." Edward said, my back arched higher and I felt Edward prize me open further.

I screamed and Edward helped the baby more. I gasped as I felt a whoosh and Edward's hands disappear. I fell back onto the cushions and fought to catch my breath. Then a small cry filled the room and I began to half laugh half sob.

"She's beautiful." He whispered and Alice helped me sit up against the sofa side. Edward placed my daughter in my arms and Alice returned with a damp cloth. I gasped as she cleaned me with quick movements.

"You could have used warm water Alice." I said and laughed quietly. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked at my daughter, her golden hair smooth on the top of her head.

"I'm so proud of you." Edward said and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." I said, looking at him. He smiled and shrugged.

"I guess some things never leave you." He said. We kissed gently and I stroked my daughter's cheek and leant into Edward's side. His arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Renesmee." I breathed.

There was a knock at the front door and Alice danced past us, a smile plastered on her face.

There came a babble of voices and a frantic Esme and Carlisle asking questions.

"Forty seven missed calls Alice what could have happened that..." Carlisle began but then he saw us on the floor, a small bundle in my arms. I and Edward smiled at them.

"Oh." He said. Esme squealed with joy.

"She's beautiful." She sang, coming to look at her. "You should be so proud."

"We are." Edward said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Edward delivered her." Alice said coming to sit on the coffee table.

"Well done." Carlisle said patted Edward's shoulder.

Edward kissed the top of my head and I smiled leaning into his chest. I knew my life was perfect now, because my daughter was here, and I was safe in Edward's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I was laid up in bed after having our daughter Renesmee yesterday; I felt extremely sore and was still losing a smallish amount of blood. But Carlisle said it was normal, due to the fact she was a breech baby and I suffered a small tear in my cervical muscle. But she was perfect,

Edward adored her; the saying apple of your dad's eyes was not even close in this situation. She was Edward's eyes, she was everything to him. I have been sleeping alot these past few days, and above all it feels weird to be thin again.

I was awoken by our daughter crying from where she slept in her crib on the other side of our bedroom. I groaned and Edward kissed my neck.

"I'll go love." He whispered. I nodded and felt him get out of bed, of course he didn't sleep, but I liked having his cool body against mine as I slept.

"Hey baby girl." He whispered and I rolled over to see him pick her up. She stopped crying instantly as he patted her back. I smiled and Edward laughed walking over to me.

"What's so funny?" I asked and turned the bed side lamp on.

"You can't hear her stomach rumble." He laughed. I sighed and held my arms open for her. He placed her in gently and he bent down to kiss her forehead.

I slid the shoulder down of my top. She fed hungrily and Edward sat back down beside me. His arm wrapped around me and I leant into his shoulder. We both sat watching our daughter. It strangely didn't bother me about Edward seeing me half topless. I mean we were married and the fact that he could only see my chest because of Renesmee sort of made it seem silly to be bothered, because he'd seen it all before.

She finished and sighed with a yawn, her little arms stretching. I handed her to Edward and straightened my top our before propping myself up on one elbow to watch him. He lay her back down gently and bent over to kiss her forehead, He touched her cheek and whispered so softly I could barely hear him.

"I love you, my daughter."

He then walked back over to me and sat down facing me.

"You're a natural." I murmured and knelt up, kissing his cheek as my arms snaked around his neck.

He chuckled and pushed on my waist so He could look into my eyes. I scowled.

"We're going home tomorrow, can't you wait until then, when our new born daughter is not in the room." He whispered and kissed my neck in a way that should be illegal.

"Fine. " I muttered and he kissed my forehead, he scooped my up in his arms and lay me under the covers.

"I love you so much." He whispered and touched my cheek. I smiled and touched his face.

"I know and I love you more than ever, even when I am bleeding and sore." I finished in a whispered voice. He frowned and looked worried.

"It still hurts?" He asked, "How much have you lost today?" He continued and I blushed

"Edward...." I moaned, I really didn't want to have to talk about this with him.

"How much?" He pressed.

I sighed, "Carlisle reckoned about half a cup, Edward that's not that much." I said when his face looked more worried than normal.

"Bella that is alot." He whispered and his eyes led down the upper part of my body to the covers that lay across my lap.

"It's fine Edward, trust me, I took the Feminax Carlisle gave me this morning okay?" I said, trying to get through to him. Of course I was still very sore and it hurt to walk around. But I still did it. I had confided in Carlisle about it and he had prescribed some pain relief, but he said he could not repair the tear in my muscle, that it would have to do it itself and that it would after my body had finished adjusting to not being pregnant anymore.

"Bella please, let me take you to the hospital... they can...."

"Edward there is no need. Carlisle is a doctor and he says I am fine." I reminded him. He frowned and murmured something about a second opinion. I sighed and hugged him, his arms wrapped around me.

"I just don't want to lose you." He breathed. I shook my head.

"You promised me you would change me in a week, you will never lose me." I promised him.

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too. Now you really should go back to sleep." He commanded me. I rolled my eyes and kissed him softly. He stroked my cheek and we lay back down in bed. He pulled me into his side and his left arm wound round my shoulders; I placed his hand on my stomach.

"If I get up tomorrow and find I have stretch marks," I began, "I'm going to kill you Edward Cullen."

He chuckled quietly and I elbowed him in the ribs cutting him off.

"Ok." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"Really love you." I whispered.

"Really really." He breathed back. I sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to him. He laughed quietly and the night closed in.

I was in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror with just my bra and pants on. I wanted to survey the damage after having Renesmee, and wanted to be alone when I did it. I took another deep breath and counted to five in my head. When I reached the penultimate number I snapped my eyes open, not being able to wait any longer. Tears welled up in my eyes and I traced the stretch marks with my fingers. They lead from my belly button downwards.

"Oh hells bells." I murmured and rubbed some exfoliating cream on the, it helped a little, and Esme had assured me I had nothing to be embraced about. But they made me look even more human, even more ugly and boring my comparison to my husband. I twisted back and forth, looking my ugly self over. The tears spilled over the edge. I was so hormonal it was unbelievable.

There came a quiet knock at the door, I took a deep breath, shoved on my T-shirt and jeans and opened it, wiping my cheeks. Edward looked me over worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously, I shook my head and held my arms open. He pulled me to him automatically. He lifted me up and I wound my legs around his waist, his hand held under my thigh and the other stroked my back.

"Love tell me what's the matter?" He asked. I pulled away and he set me on the counter, he put his hands on either side of my hips and looked at me worriedly I shook my head and rolled up my shirt so he could see. He reached out hesitantly and touched one with an icy finger; I looked at him with watery eyes.

"Beautiful." He whispered. I shook my head, the tears flowing more freely now.

"Edward it's awful... I can't even look at it... it's disgusting." I told him but he started shaking his head before I was finished.

He touched my cheek, "You got these giving birth to out daughter, my other beautiful girl. But if you hate them that much, it will be reassuring to you yes, to know that when you become like me they will disappear?" He said.

"Really?" I asked, my mood brightening sharply at the prospect.

"Yes, remember Esme had her baby when she was human, she has nothing there now." He continued. I nodded and wiped my cheeks.  
"Is she asleep?" I asked, he knew i meant our daughter.  
"Yes, she went off very well, I thought you were in the shower?" He said, gesturing with his head to the not running shower and stack of unused towels.

I shook my head, "I caught sight of myself whilst undressing, it put me off." I revealed with a blush. He rolled his eyes and smiled "Bella seeing you get undressed could never put me off anything." HE whispered. I giggled and kissed him quickly, before hopping off the counter and grabbing hsi hand. I lead him into the spare room, he laughed seductively and scooped me up in his arms, deciding human speed was no enough. I laughed as he shut the door behind us with his foot and lowered me back onto the bed....


	3. Chapter 3

BELLA POV

I was awoke by the sound of someone screaming, I realised it was me, and began to sob, the remnants of my dream lingering in my brain.

I got up off the bed and ran to check n my daughter, she was still sound asleep, more tears poured form my eyes as I remembered where Edward was, talking to Carlisle about our flight home.

I grabbed my phone and dialled hurriedly for my husband, he answered in the first ring.

"Edward?" I sobbed.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked anxiously, but I couldn't speak, the pain in my heart on hearing his voice was making it difficult to even breathe.

"Sweetheart talk to me." He pressed worriedly.

"Can you come home please, I can't... Oh my god." I sobbed and doubled forwards, a horrific ripping noise rising from my lungs.

"Give me thirty seconds Bella." He said and I could hear the wind rushing past the phone.

I hung up and sunk to the floor, resting one hand on lap, the other covering my throat as I cried.

"Bella!" I heard Edward exclaim and come to crouch down in front of me.

I all but threw myself into his arms; he rubbed my back as I wept into his shoulder.

"Shh, don't cry, Bella, its okay..." He murmured comforting words as he carried me.

He sat me down on the bed and glanced me over, obviously worried I was in pain, and I guess I was, but not in the way that needed a plaster.

"Bella tell me?" He asked anxiously, kneeling on the carpet and holding both my hands on my stomach.

I looked at him through wet eyes, through tears that would not fall.

"I had a bad dream... you... the Volturi... oh Edward." I sobbed and flung myself at him, returning to my position in his la.

He sat fully on the floor, rubbing my back and stroking my forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart; I will never leave you again." He promised.

"Really?" I sniffed and clung to him tighter, so anxious he would disappear.

"Really Bella, please calm down my love." He begged.

"Okay," I mumbled and he kissed my forehead, rocking me as I calmed down.

"You're sure your okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "Fine now your back."

"Good." He whispered.

I kissed his jaw and he touched my cheek with long fingers.

"I love you, so much." He told me.

I smiled and pressed myself tighter to him.

"Love you to."

Renesmee stirred in her sleep and started to cry. I got up out of Edward lap and picked her up, walking back towards him, stroking her face gently.

"It's okay sweetheart, mummy's here." I breathed, she opened her eyes. The exact colour of mine and her hand reach up, touching my fingers.

"Oh you are so clever, yes you are..." I crooned and Edward laughed gently, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and out of the way.

My daughter yawned and quickly fell back asleep, I smiled and handed her to Edward, who looked at her with such adoration that I wondered why he had never mentioned children to me before.

Because you now, he was the perfect husband, why not be the perfect dad to...

"Edward?" I asked.

"Ummm." He responded, putting our daughter back down and coming to take my hand and walk into the lounge.

"How come you never mentioned having kids to me before I was pregnant, because you couldn't have known that we would have her?" I asked.

He sighed and led e to look out of the glass wall and over the waves; He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist on top of my now flat stomach. I covered his hands with mine and he kissed my neck before resting his chin on my shoulder.

"No I didn't know." He told me so his breath tickled my skin.

"But I would never want to change anything about you, and would not risk losing you over something." He whispered.

"Having children with you is more than I could ever ask for Bella, and anyway I never thought it was possible."

"You and your ideas." I said sarcastically and laughed; he chuckled and spun me so I was facing him.

I wrapped my arms round his neck and his thumbs caressed my sides where his hands held my waist.


	4. Chapter 4

BELLA POV

Thanks to an ash cloud in Europe, the whole of American airlines had been shut down for two weeks, so we were still on the isle Esme. I watched from where I sat with Esme on the sands as Edward built a sand castle with his daughter.

It was not as sunny as it had been today, but it was really warm, which meant we were all in our swimwear.

Edward was laid on his side, our daughter sat up against his chest, looking intently and the tiny spade she held in her hands. She was growing faster than any of is had realised, and could easily pass for a six month old child.

He smiled proudly as she, with a little help from him, pulled the bucket off to reveal their creation.

His smile got wider as she beamed, clapping her hands and laughing.

I took a picture without him noticing, then watching with a grin on my face as He rolled onto his back with her sitting on his chest.

Her small hands pressed against his skin.

He smiled and touched her cheek, I knew what he was thinking, how much she looked like me.

I disagreed whole heartedly, she looked like Edward, and I found it rather offensive when people said she looked like me, it was like disrespecting her.

Esme laughed quietly and glanced at me, I smiled and she wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug.

"My daughter." She whispered.

I laughed and we both sat upright again.

"Go on." She urged.  
"What?" I asked with a laugh.

"You don't need to feel you have to keep me company." She said.

"But I didn't want..." I began but she cut me off.

"You don't get many of these moments Bella, go on and be with your husband and daughter, play mum for a few hours." She said.

I laughed, "Don't I always."

She rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

I got up and went to kneel beside Edward, my daughter giggled and reach for me, I picked her up and she ran her fingers through my hair.

I smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

She giggled and touched my cheek, her little hands feeling almost as cold as her fathers.

She yawned and I pulled her to me, tucking her head under my chin and kissing her hair.

Edward stroked her back from where he now sat beside me.

"I'll put her down." I whispered and he kissed my cheek, watching as I walked back towards Esme in my bikini.

I wrapped my daughter up in a towel and kissed her gently. She squirmed a bit but soon fell asleep, resting her head on her dad's shirt.

I sat back beside her, humming softly to myself.

I scanned the beach in front of me, Emmet and Jasper were making a life sized sand castle for my daughter, and I do mean that literally.

It was already big enough for someone to stand in, and they had constructed a draw bridge.

I saw Carlisle come to sit on the towel beside me and his wife, smiling proudly at his granddaughter.

Where was Edward?" I glanced around for him, but came up empty.

I stood up to look out at the horizon, the water actually did look inviting, maybe I should go to paddle...

Two cool arms wrapped themselves around my waist and ice lips pressed themselves to my collarbone.

I spun and hooked my arms around his neck, his around my waist.

I tried to glare at him for sneaking up on me but his smile was too breathtaking, I gave in and kissed him gently.

He pulled back and smiled wider.

"I just wanted you to myself for a moment, like you said to Esme, you always play mum." He quoted.

I frowned, "Yet you can always play dad _and_ overprotective husband?"

He shrugged, "it's different."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure it is."

He kissed me again and I glanced down at our daughter, he touched my cheek and I smiled, looking back into his topaz eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Love you to Edward." I breathed and touched my lips to his once more.

Renesmee began to fuss and I bent down to pick her up.

I sat next to Edward who wrapped an arm around my shoulders softly.

Edwards brow furrowed in confusion as Renesmee watched Jasper and Emmet run about on the sand.

He then got up abruptly and crouched down a few feet away, his arms open.

"Stand her up Bella." He breathed.

I got up and crouched behind her, holding her little hands in mine, she looked at Edward and concentrated.  
"Come on Renesmee." He breathed.

"Go to daddy." I whispered.

She took a hesitant step forwards, wobbling slightly.

She looked down at the sand and frowned.

"Come on sweetheart." Edward breathed, "Its okay."

She looked at him and smiled, taking another step.

I stayed where I was, letting her hands pull away from mine as she walked towards him.

He beamed as she walked the last few paced, her hands holding his neck tightly.

He laughed and stood upright, holding her to his chest.

"My clever little girl." He crooned, kissing her forehead.

She giggled and touched his hair.

I felt like my heart was going to break my ribs as it inflated with love and pride.

He walked over to me, handing her to me, she beamed at me and I smiled back.

It was half past six in the morning, and Edward had gone hunting again, he hadn't wanted to, but I had insisted, knowing he was thirsty.

I walked over to my daughters cot to see her awake, holding her arms open to be picked up.

I smiled an did so, rocking her against my chest.

She looked around for Edward, her face anxious.

"Daddy." She mumbled.

I gasped and pulled back to look at her, then grabbed the phone and dialled for Edward.

"Hello?" He asked anxiously.

"It's me, listen..." I said excitedly and put the phone in front of my daughter.

She looked at me questioningly.

"It's daddy." I whispered.

"Daddy." She said and then louder, "Daddy!"

I put the phone back to my ear and laughed, my tone teary.

"I don't believe it." He said and laughed, his tone radiating happiness.

"You should be pleased, at least she didn't say Emmet." I laughed and he chuckled.

"Do you want me to come home or are you okay?" He asked.

"no you stay, Rosalie is coming over in a couple of hours, I'm thinking of going back to bed..."

"Good." He sighed, "You really should be resting."

"I feel much better Edward, I'm not losing any blood at all." I breathed.

"Doesn't mean I can't worry about you." He told me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Love you Edward Cullen." I breathed.

"Love you too sweetheart." He said and I hung up. Renesmee smiled at me and I kissed her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to find Edward laying next to me as he always did, his arms holding me onto his chest, his fingers trailing up and down the naked skin of my back.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered and kissed my hair,

I squirmed and strained myself closer to him, pulling myself along his body by my arms which were around his neck.

"What time is it?" I murmured against his skin, still refusing to open my eyes or relinquish my hold, even though I knew he could break it easily if he chose to.

"Half past eight love." He told me, I sighed.

"Renesmee?" I asked, she must have been awake already.

"She's gone back to sleep, she didn't sleep very well last night." He breathed.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I demanded, sitting up so I was straddling his chest.

"You were asleep, she was just hot." He said and touched my cheek. I looked down and sniffed.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked anxiously.

"I'm her _mum _Edward, I should know when she's not sleeping, but I didn't instead I was out of it..." I began but he put a finger over my lips to shush me.

"You deserved a night without interruption; you were with her on your own yesterday night." He whispered and touched my temple.

I sighed and looked down, nodding my head.

"Good girl." He breathed and I bent down to kiss him.

"Love you." I whispered around his mouth.

"Love you too Bella." He chuckled and pulled my face back to his.

Renesmee stirred and began to cry.

I got up and held her against my chest, rocking with her as she calmed down.

"Your okay baby." I crooned, rocking her gently.

She cried harder and I brushed back her hair, to see a large purplish bruise down the beck of her neck and her shoulder.

My breathing caught.

"Edward." I choked out.

He got up and looked at me anxiously.

I turned so he could see, he ran his fingers over it lightly, so lightly she would never feel.

He pulled his hand back sharply.

"It's hot." He murmured.

"Can you ring...?" I began but he already had his phone out, pacing as he talked to Carlisle.

"You need to get down here now," He growled, "Its Renesmee."

He hung up and she reached for him, tears rolling down her face.

"Hey it's all right, daddy and mummy are here." He breathed.

I wiped the tears off my cheeks hurriedly and went to answer the door for Carlisle, Esme was behind him.

"They're in there." I breathed. Carlisle nodded and walked hurriedly into our room.

He looked at her as Edward held her, Esme put her hands on my shoulders and my knees began to shake.

"Bella why don't you go in the lounge, this could be quite upsetting." He said.

I nodded and walked with Esme back into the lounge.

I sat on the sofa with her arm around my shoulders. I heard Renesmee cry harder and I began to sob. Esme pulled me tighter to her and I covered my face in my hands.

"Oh my god." I cried.

"It's okay." She whispered.

Her crying stopped and I heard Edward pick her up and calm her.

I tore away from Esme and ran into our room.

My daughter reached for me and I held her gently.

Edward looked at me anxiously, I looked at Carlisle pleadingly.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"I think she is slightly anaemic, but I will run more tests when we get home." My father in law told me.

"What do we do?" I asked worriedly.

"She will probably be sleeping more often and will be tired even when she's awake, but just keep her with you, hold her and keep body contact, probably near Edward seen as he's cold." He continued.

I glanced at Edward and he walked towards me, wrapping his arms around me.

"We'll give you some time." Carlisle whispered and left.

I put Renesmee down as she had fallen asleep. More tears flowed from my eyes and Edward picked me up, going to sit down on the bed with me against his chest.

"She'll be okay." He said, his voice pained.

"Oh my god Edward I'm a crap mum." I sobbed, clinging to his neck like a life preserver.

"Bella you're a great mum, you can't blame yourself..." He began but I interrupted him, my voice a wail.

"Of course I can!"

He sighed and pulled back to look at me, his fingers wiping away the tears.

"Edward..." I began but my breath came out as a sob.

"Bella you're a great mum, and she loves you to bits." He said.

I looked at him through teary eyes, "Really?"

"Really." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

I hooked my arms around his neck and tucked my head under his chin, he stroked my back lovingly.

I sniffed, praying our daughter would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

Renesmee was getting better, her bruise went down eventually. But we still couldn't go home, and it looked like we would be here for at least another week.

I went to pick her up as she fussed in the night, it was half past two, not the best time for me. I felt tired and sick, the heat wasn't doing me any favours and matched with lack of sleep, was getting beyond irritating.

I rocked her gently and she fell back to sleep, I put her back down and went to lie back on Edwards chest, his arms wrapping around me protectively.

I sniffed and couldn't stop the loose tears that fell down onto his chest.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

I shook my head, "I'm just frustrated, I want to take her home." I mumbled.

"I want you both back home, I hate this" He hissed, kissing the top of my head.

Of course he would be anxious for me as well, on his list we were both higher than world peace.

Not that it wasn't the same on mine when it came to him as well.

"Just try and go back to sleep love." He breathed and rubbed my back gently.

"Okay." I whispered and felt my eyelids droop.

We sat with Renesmee on our own private beach the next day.

I took photos as she paddled with Edward, her hands holding his, and the watched with undisguised love as he picked her up and they looked out over the horizon.

Eventually she fell asleep in his arms, and he came to lay her beside me in the hammock.

He kissed my forehead and I fell asleep again, already drained from another night of being up every hour.

Edward POV

I smiled and touched Bella's cheek as she fell asleep beside our daughter. I sighed contentedly, both my girls, asleep tighter under the shade of a palm tree. Most fathers and husbands would think that this was paradise, but everything has its time and everything gets tedious after a while.

Even staying on a tropical paradise.

I longed to take Renesmee back to Washington, she had yet to see her home, mine and Bella's cottage, and yet to meet the rain which would no doubt be waiting for us back in forks.

I looked at my wife again, not for the first time seeing the dark, bruise like rings under her eyes.

She was so tired.

She also looked pale, the sun not having tanned her at all. People were supposed to be glowing after birth, if anything she looked worse.

That sounded mean, but she did. She was not the small Bella I knew. She was gaunt, having not eaten enough these past few days for fear of our daughter taking a turn for the worse.

Of course I was anxious too, but she was beginning to scare me.

I flicked open my phone to see a message from Alice. I sighed, not in the mood to talk to anyone, least of all my four foot sibling.

It read:

_**Edward **_

_**Don't worry about Bella. Carlisle will talk to you later about it.**_

_**Alice xx**_

I shut it and kissed Bella's forehead again. She stirred and opened her eyes, looking at me anxiously.

I tried to smile but she saw through it looked more worried than before.

"It's okay love, just go back to sleep." I whispered.

"But you..."

"Sleep." I breathed and she sighed, shutting her eyes and falling back into slumber.

It was later that night, me and Bella were sat on the sofa, she was pushing her dinner around her plate. A fact that had not escaped my attention. She sighed and ate some more, I smiled slightly and stroked the back of her hair.

"Edward?" She asked, finishing eating and coming to snuggle under my arm, her legs tucked under her.

"Yes love?" I said, kissing her temple.

"When we get back, you'll change me?" She asked.

I sighed and nodded, not wanting to do it. But if our daughter _was_ immortal, I would not make Bella miss out. And she wanted me forever, as much as I wanted her for that period of time.

"Promise?" She asked, her voice afraid.

I nodded, seeing my opening.

"If you tell me something now, truthfully." I told her.

She looked confused, "Okay?"

It sounded more like a question.

"What's the matter?" I asked flatly.

She froze and looked down.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"Bella, please." I begged, ducking my head to meet her eyes, she turned away.

I sighed in frustration.

"A deals a deal, you tell me, I change you..." I began but she looked at me with tear filled eyes.

And it near enough broke my silent heart.

"Bella..." I began to reason calmly but she interrupted me.

"I can't tell you, you'll get mad, and I don't want you to be mad..." She rambled; I caught a finger under her shin and forced her to look at me.

"I _promise_, I won't get mad." I told her.

She shook her head and I growled almost silently. I knew who Bella would talk to, as she always did.,

I got up and kissed her forehead, hating what I was doing, but knowing the person would be able to see that they were needed.

Literally, as soon as I was out of the house, my phone buzzed.

_**On my way, give us an hour tops!**_

_**Alice xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

ALICE POV

After receiving my alert from Edward about my sister in law. I left Jasper to his own devices and ran to her aid.

I found her in the kitchen, scrubbing a late, tears streaming.

"Bella." I said softly, touching her arm. She looked at me worriedly, and threw her arms around my neck, sobbing into my shirt.

I rubbed her back and led her to sit down on the sofa, me still comforting her.

For a brief moment I thought over when I had found her after we had left, a few years ago, thank goodness Edward was not around to hear my thoughts.

Of course she was worse then, but she was quite bad now... and the worse bit was I had know idea what the matter was.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me anxiously.

"Alice I don't know what to do." She sobbed and hunched forwards.

I touched her side and looked anxiously at her.

"This isn't about Renesmee." I noted, she shook her head and her eyes glanced towards her and Edwards room where my niece was.

"Bella you can tell me." I whispered.

She looked down at her lap.

"I found a lump in my breast, and feel tired all the time and..." she began to cry and I froze, what if Edward found out, he'd flip.

"You think you've got breast cancer." I breathed.

She nodded and looked at me tearfully.

"My mum had it Alice, and my grandmother, what if Renesmee... oh Alice." She wept.

I hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Do you want me to ring Carlisle." I asked.

"I've already been checked over, he says he can't be sure, but that he thinks I'm right." She whispered, taking a stuttering breath.  
"You need to tell Edward." I said flatly.

Her lips trembled and she looked at me pleadingly.

"Bella he is your husband." I reminded her.

"How can I?" She cried.

"You have to." I said and stood up.

"He'll be back in a minute, literally." I told her and kissed her cheek.

"It will be okay." I said and walked out, singing Barbie girl in my head.

My heart breaking as I walked away from my sister.

Bella POV

My husband walked back in, crouching in front of me and taking my hands.

"Bella this is killing me, tell me what is going on." He begged.

"Edward I'm so sorry." I sobbed and threw my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Love please?" He pleaded. I knew he hated to press me for things, but like Alice had said, he needed to know.

"Edward I found a lump in my breast, and Carlisle thinks its cancer." I cried. He froze and pulled me back to him hurriedly, rocking me as I cried.

"That's why you wanted me to promise to change you." He whispered his tone shaky.

I nodded and cried harder. He rocked me and we cried together, all though I was the only one producing tears.

ALICE POV

I ran into Carlisle and Esme's house where the rest of them were, all sat watching TV.

I threw my bag down on the floor and glared at Carlisle, blinking rapidly through tears that would never fall.

"Alice." he said and stood up, looking sorry.

Jasper came to shadow me, his expression worried, sensing my emotions he must have known how upset and angry I was.

He put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged him off.

"You should have told us!" I yelled.

Carlisle shook his head, "Edward needed to know from her, not one of your thoughts."

"Know what" Esme asked anxiously.

"Bella may have breast cancer." I sobbed and everyone froze.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed into his chest, he rubbed my back and I cried harder at the thought that Edward might be doing the same to Bella.

"He'll have to change her now." Emmet whispered his tone for once serious.

"That's what she was worried about... that he still won't do it." I told him.

He shook his head and sighed, pulling Rosalie tighter to him.

Life was not fair.


End file.
